Spinal surgeons often treat spinal disorders with spinal fusion augmented with stabilization members such as plates or elongated spinal rods connected to the spine with implants such as pedicle screws or spinal hooks. Such “stabilization assemblies” often comprise one or two spinal rods or plates and a plurality of implants engaging the pedicles of their respective vertebral bodies. The implants are provided with U-shaped heads that can be capped to couple the stabilization members to the implants. During the surgical procedure to couple the stabilization member to the implants, it is often necessary to use a tool or device to push or “reduce” the stabilization member onto the implant heads. It is desirable that such a device offer the surgeon a significant mechanical advantage in the reduction procedure.